


Spice It Up

by Bicoco



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Episodes, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Magnum x Higgins - Freeform, Miggy - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bicoco/pseuds/Bicoco
Summary: Rewrites of actual scenes from the show à la smut - Miggy Smut OS
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 84
Kudos: 108





	1. 1x04 - Six Paintings, One Frame

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> I had a lot of fun writing Friends with Benefits and thought I could turn more scenes between our favorite duo into smut.
> 
> The context (First time, friends with benefits, established relationship) will be announced at the beginning of each OS.
> 
> Also, don't look for any kind of realism here, I ignored every other character and a lot of situations on purpose ^^.
> 
> Many thanks to HPfangirl_13 for all the beta work.
> 
> As usual, I don't own them....

# 1x04 - Six Paintings, One Frame

**Context: Friends with benefits**

* * *

Magnum smiled to himself as he pushed a mini hot dog into his mouth before washing it down with a sip of his beer while enjoying a game of his favorite team on a huge flat screen. This night might turn out better than he had anticipated after all.

A noise to his left made him turn his head away from the TV as he saw a red whirlwind enter the penthouse bedroom before closing the door behind her and leaning against it.

Higgy.

He recognized the glint in her eyes when her dark orbs met his chocolate ones and he knew exactly how his night was going to end. He had been so bummed earlier when he couldn’t touch her in front of everyone, but it looked like he might get to have some fun after all.

She was so gorgeous in that tight, red dress of hers but he already knew she would be even more beautiful without it.

« I wanted to congratulate you, » she started. « You managed to make someone fall in love with you. »

He gulped at her words.

« Jack is so impressed with your work that he's telling everyone at his party about his new man crush who put his old security system to shame, » she continued without noticing how his body tensed slightly.

He deflated. Of course, she was talking about Candler. 

« Are you jealous, Higgy? » He tried to joke to hide his unease about the falling in love remark.

« Been there, done that, Magnum, » she chuckled. « Let's just say that Jack is not a very skilled lover. »

He almost spit out the sip of beer he had just taken, which was exactly what she had been aiming for if the laugh she gave was any indication.

« I'm just pulling your chain, Magnum. Of course I didn't sleep with Jack; we're just friends and I'm perfectly happy with that. »

« Then why are you here? » He asked just to hear her answer because he already knew why she was here.

« I told you, I came to congratulate you for a job well done. I believe you will have many calls from potential clients in the near future. »

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

« You could have told me that tomorrow. »

« Yes, well, maybe I thought you deserved a little something to reward your efforts. »

She slowly walked until she was in front of the large TV and his eyes followed her every move, not missing how her swaying hips were showcased in that tight dress.

« God, you look gorgeous, » he breathed out.

She smiled as she faced him and took off her dress, revealing a racy set of red lacy lingerie, before laying the dress gently on the dresser. When she turned around, Thomas admired how the scarlet fabric of her underwear disappeared between her butt cheeks.

He felt himself stir within the confines of his dress pants; arousal already coursed through his veins, directing all of his blood downwards. His skin was heating up and his fingers were tingling as he longed to touch her silky skin. 

A few weeks after he had moved in at Robin’s Nest, they had started this little arrangement of scratching each other’s itch from time to time; and while it had already been 6 months, neither of them was willing to stop. Why would they when the sex was so damn good?

He observed her, her back still to him, as she rummaged through her purse and he wondered what was taking her so long to join him. He placed his beer and the leftover food on the nightstand, ready to crawl to the end of the bed to reach for her, when she finally turned around to face him making him gulp.

She had applied a full coat of red lipstick on her already enticing lips which made him want to devour her until all of the scarlet color was gone. He was a sucker for pretty red lips.

She advanced slowly until she was standing on the mattress on her knees before she crawled the last of the distance on top of his body. When she reached him he moved to wrap his hands around her waist but she stopped him before his fingers could make contact with her skin.

« You’re not allowed to touch me; your hands are all greasy and I need to go back to the party afterwards. You can grab the sheets if you want something to hold onto, » she teased him with a smirk.

He chuckled until he saw that she was serious.

“I can’t touch you?” He asked indignantly.

She approached her face near his.

“If you behave, I’ll make it worth your while,” she whispered seductively.

Ok, now he was intrigued, and he knew when she wanted to lead there was no other option but to follow her command. He went with the flow and dropped his hands back on the mattress, hoping he would still be in one piece after she was done with him.

She smiled smugly when she noticed him giving up and grabbed his chin between her fingers before angling his face to the side to press a firm kiss on his cheekbone, leaving a well-defined lip print behind her.

She lay on top of him and slowly unfastened all the buttons of his white shirt before she parted the lapels of fabric to uncover his toned torso to her hungry eyes. Magnum’s breath hitched when she ran her palms across his skin and planted more well placed kisses on his chest leaving a path of lip prints down his stomach as a proof of her handiwork. 

When she finally arrived at his waistband, he had to grip the sheets tightly in his fists to prevent him from touching her and wondered how he was going to respect her wishes if the simple task of her unbuttoning his pants was turning him on so much.

She slipped her fingers underneath the fabric of his boxers when she gripped the waistband of both his pants and underwear.

“Scoot,” she directed.

He obeyed and lifted his hips so she could slide his clothes down his thighs, allowing his erect penis to spring out of its confines. His breath quickened at the thought of what she had in store for him. Higgy was a wonderful lover, and he truly felt like he had met his match between the sheets - she was sexy, fearless, and so flexible.

She glided his pants and underwear further down until they were off of him.

He quickly checked the game results on TV, reassured that the Tigers were still winning for now before directing his full attention to his little red devil, sprawled on her stomach between his spread legs.

She stared at him while her hands ran up and down his muscular thighs directing a saucy smirk at him and he loved that she was enjoying herself so much. He couldn’t touch her but he now yearned for her to lay her delicate fingers on his most sensitive body part.

He should have been used to Higgy as a lover by now, but yet again he was astonished by this woman as she pressed a kiss next to his hip bone, leaving a beautiful lip print on his skin before licking his length from his balls to his tip making it twitch against his belly.

He groaned loudly as he saw stars, his neck arching until his head was resting against the headboard, relishing in the pressure of her wet tongue on his hard flesh.

She chuckled and if it didn’t feel so good he would be self-conscious about granting her all the power between them but since she was well on her way to give him a blowjob, he would keep his mouth shut for the time being.

She grabbed the base of his enlarged cock and wrapped her luscious red lips around his head before she sucked it like she would with a lollipop. The red lips gently kissing him and coating the tip of him with her saliva was almost too much of a visual for him, so he closed his eyes while trying to regulate his pants and groans.

He wanted to thread his fingers in her hair to scratch her scalp gently and show her he enjoyed her touch, but he wasn’t allowed; besides he didn’t want to mess with her beautiful hair style.

He forced himself to open his eyes again because he certainly didn’t want to miss the most erotic vision of her as she traced the slit of his head with the tip of her tongue, licking the pre-cum escaping him.

“Oh, fuck,” he growled wondering how in the world he hadn’t come right at that instant.

Her mouth engulfed his member entirely as her head went up and down, slowly at first and gradually quicker, her hand still at his base guiding her rhythm, making Magnum feel like he had run a marathon, his erratic breaths and moans filling the room, covering the sound of the TV.

After a few minutes she let him go with a ‘pop’ but continued the up and down movements with her hand while the other fondled his balls, squeezing them gently.

Magnum groaned, everything was tingling and the pressure in his lower belly kept building; he needed to stop her soon before it was too late, but just at that instant she ran the flat of her tongue on the underside of his throbbing member, applying pressure on the sensitive vein of his shaft.

His hips involuntarily jerked to accompany her move and he felt his control slip.

“Higgy, stop! I’m going to..”

She didn’t let him finish his sentence and she wrapped her mouth around him again to let her head bob up and down and the realization that she wanted him to come in her mouth robbed him of the last breath he had.

He clenched his fists around the sheets since it was his only point of anchorage and, when she sucked on him and her lips reached his sensitive tip once again, he was gone.

He groaned her name loudly and he let himself go, his head falling back against the headboard with a thud and, at the exact moment he came in spurts inside her gorgeous mouth, he heard the commentator yell « Home Run! » on the TV. 

As he saw her swallow his semen, his eyes widened and his chest expanded with how much trouble he had catching his breath. 

“Please kiss me,” he begged her, and he didn’t know where this demand was coming from, but after she smeared red lipstick all over his cock he wanted her lips in contact with his.

She complied and kissed him slowly, sensually until she slipped her tongue in his mouth and he could taste himself on her. He was suddenly glad he was sitting down because he was now just a quivering mess. How did he deserve such a hot, sexy and skilled partner?

They kissed thoroughly for a few minutes, but when his hands rose to wrap around her waist again, she jumped up from the bed and went to the bathroom to fix the smudged lipstick on her mouth, leaving him sprawled and breathless on the bed.

He closed his eyes as his lips stretched into a wide grin and let himself slide down further on the mattress like he was boneless. He was having the best night of his life: he succeeded during his fake heist, he had beer and hot dogs, the Tigers just won, and his little firecracker just gave him the best blowjob of his life. He intended to return the favor as soon as she would let him, hopefully later tonight.

When she came back she admired her work with all the lip prints scattered on his body.

« Are you proud of yourself? » He asked as he appreciated her beautiful figure in lacy lingerie.

« I am, you look utterly ravished, » she answered as she gave him a toothy grin.

He thought of the picture he was actually making - naked with his opened shirt, his face and torso covered in red lip prints, his chest heaving from the remnants of his orgasm - and he had to agree that she had indeed ravished him. 

« You should be. That was the best blowjob I’ve ever had. »

She smirked as she slipped into her dress again and smoothed down the silky fabric.

"Have fun at the party," he told her. 

« See you at home? » She asked as she prepared to leave the bedroom.

« Higgy? » 

She turned around to look at him.

« Don’t take off this dress when you get home. I want to do the honors. »

Her eyes turned towards him heatedly before she nodded her approval, and with that she was gone.


	2. 2x15 – Say Hello to Your Past

# 2x15 – Say Hello to Your Past

**Context: First time**

* * *

Magnum couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw Higgins arrive on horseback. He sighed, knowing she was finally getting revenge for all of his constant calls for help at all hours of the day and sometimes night. He couldn’t really blame her, he knew he was already walking on thin ice with her and her patience would eventually run out.

It didn’t stop him from ribbing her any chance he had, the rush he felt from getting a rise out of her far surpassed the risk of her looking for payback. But this time, he had to admit defeat, she really outdid herself.

_‘1 point for Higgy, none for Magnum. But the game isn’t over yet.’_

He walked towards her and had to admit she looked rather majestic while riding that horse.

“Really? You could have gone to Robin’s Nest to pick up a car; there’s like 9 of them,” he complained anyway just to fake annoyance.

She sighed.

“Do you want a lift, Magnum, or not?”

He pretended to think about it for a few seconds, looking around to see if he had other options; knowing full well he didn’t have any when she interrupted him.

“I haven’t got all day, Magnum!”

“Ok, but can you at least take back roads; I don’t want anybody to see me,” he relented because he knew she was his only option.

Besides, a horseback ride could be fun.

“Ah, man pride,” she contemplated out loud.

On second thought, maybe not. 

“Well, you should have taken a car,” he couldn’t help but taunt her still as she urged the horse into motion.

“Really, Magnum? You’re pathetic.”

And then, they were off. Higgins actually took back roads but he had the suspicion it was more for the horse’s benefit - avoiding traffic - than her following his advice.

She was babbling about him needing to be more responsible and being held accountable but he wasn’t really listening. His attention was elsewhere. Like his blood, it was flowing southwards, where Higgins’ ass was nestled against his crotch. This important piece of intel didn’t cross his mind before he climbed behind her. He didn’t think about her back near his chest either or the proximity of her fragrant neck to his nose. And he certainly hadn’t anticipated the moves of the horse that caused the aforementioned body parts to rub repeatedly against one another.

He groaned at the delicious friction but Higgins thought he was reacting to her lecture so she launched herself in another sermon, oblivious to his inner struggle. If she knew he was restraining himself from grinding against her buttocks, she would have kicked him to the curb quicker than he could say ‘it’s not my fault’.

Of course, she would soon be aware of his predicament since all this stimulation caused his penis to stir inside the confines of his pants. Thomas rolled her eyes, preparing himself for the tongue-lashing that he would most definitely receive from the majordomo. And she would be justified too, he was not a 15-year-old teenager, unable to reign his hormones and she was not just a body to lust after.

But surprisingly, she kept silent so Magnum tried to disentangle himself from her as much as he could while straddling a horse. He could breathe easier for a few seconds now that he wasn’t in direct contact with her but Higgins unexpectedly kicked her heels in the horse’s flanks which spurred it into full gallop.

“Aaaaah Higgins!” He screamed as he almost fell from the horse.

On instinct, he grasped the first thing on hand to prevent his fall and it happened to be the young woman’s hips. It brought her flush against him yet again and there was no way she couldn’t feel his hardening member against her round bottom. Magnum closed his eyes and tried to regulate his breathing so as not to exacerbate his current situation while the horse kept its fast pace and Higgins held the reins tightly. It wasn’t helping that they were both bouncing on the horse’s back and against each other.

His hands tightened on her hips, his fingers digging into the flesh of her inner thighs and she let out a surprised gasp while arching her back which resulted in pushing her butt more firmly into him. He groaned and silently cursed her but his muddled mind caught on the fact that she still hadn’t kicked his ass. Better yet, she seemed to move closer to him rather than away from him. Could she be enjoying this situation as much as he did?

“You did that on purpose, didn’t you?” He growled to her ear.

He couldn’t see her but he was positive she was jubilating. It was time to even up the playfield. He knew she wouldn’t be fazed if he just drove his hips into hers. No, she would respond better with some stimulation to her front.

With a smirk, he gradually slid his fingers downwards until they were resting against the seams of her crotch and gently but surely pressed the pad of them where her clit was. The sudden groan that escaped her mouth took them both by surprise and Higgins instinctively pulled on the rein. The horse slowed down and Magnum could feel Juliet’s hips slowly undulate in rhythm with the circles his fingers were drawing against her most sensitive part. The added friction of her body made him fully erect and he felt a fresh wave of need for the young woman. 

Oh, he couldn’t wait to have her. 

“How long till we get home?” He asked raggedly into her ear.

It was beginning to be awkward to grind against each other on a horse’s back.

“Five minutes,” she panted.

He could pull himself together for the rest of the ride; no need to be sloppy when the promise of an appropriate location to have sex was looming so close. He was debating with himself whether to take her against the nearest wall they could find or wait until they were in his bed when she forcefully removed his fingers from her center and urged the horse into a gallop again.

Apparently, five minutes was too long for her. She seemed as turned on as he was and the thought brought a smile to his face. He gripped her hips tightly nevertheless in an attempt to still her as much as possible because she was right, five minutes could be an eternity.

They made it home in three minutes. They went straight to the stables to return the horse to its cubicle and when they dismounted it, Magnum deplored the loss of her body heat to his front. Higgins hurried to take care of the animal and once it was securely tied, he grabbed her hand and all but dragged her down to the guesthouse.

Once inside, he hauled her up against his body and branded her with his lips on hers, pushing his tongue hungrily inside her mouth. She responded immediately and directed them towards his couch while keeping him firmly pressed to her with her fingers threaded through his hair.

“God, Higgy, I want you so much,” he groaned against her lips when they arrived in the living room.

“I can tell,” she chuckled as she thrusted her hips into his hard-on and he wasn’t sure how long he would be able to hold on and not throw her on the couch to ravish her.

“We need to get you naked,” he urged her as he grabbed the bottom of her shirt and slipped it off of her.

“The same goes for you,” she breathed as she ripped his shirt open, sending an assortment of buttons flying everywhere.

Magnum was rather impressed because she succeeded without tearing the fabric.

She pushed him down to a sitting position on the cushions. He spread his legs and pulled her between them, attaching his lips to her navel. He nipped at the delicate skin of her taut stomach, appreciating the play of muscles under his mouth, while he undid the button and zipper of her pants. His hands slid inside the fabric to cup her butt before he pushed the garment down her hips to her knees where her riding boots got in the way.

He grumbled against her and disengaged his lips to unzip one boot then the other and rid her of both footwear and pants. He looked up and reveled in the sight of her standing before him in her underwear. She wasn’t wearing racy lingerie but she wasn’t any less beautiful and he didn’t waste the opportunity to let her know as his fingers traveled across her smooth skin.

“You look heavenly, Juliet,” he told her in an awed voice.

She smiled down at him at the compliment, scraping her nails to his scalp, before her fingers pushed his open shirt down his shoulders. She joined him on the couch, straddling him while staying on her knees. He was now at eye level with her breasts so he unhooked her bra and removed it from her before running his tongue around the slight swell of her, avoiding her nipples for now.

In the meantime, she opened his button and zipper and urged him to lift his hips so they could slide his pants and boxers down his thighs.

His thumb slipped beneath her panties between her legs to find out if she was as ready as he was to move things along and, when he was met with her slippery folds, he felt the immediate need to bury himself inside of her. He felt her tremble slightly when he touched her and heard her sharp intake of air right next to his ear. Her hips canted forward to have him touch her more firmly and he moaned her name against her collarbone.

“Next time, I’m going to eat you out and enjoy it immensely, but right now I just want to be inside of you,” he growled. 

Her breath hitched at his words before regaining her senses and letting her lithe fingers wrap around his rigid member to stroke him gently up and down. Magnum thought he was going to come right then and there. He removed her hand from his skin and brushed a kiss to her palm to show her he couldn’t take any more foreplay. 

She climbed off of him and he whined softly in disappointment at the loss of her soft, heated skin against his. She threw a smirk at him and she looked so beautiful - her blushing cheeks belying her self-assured expression - his heart raced suddenly as his mind had some trouble reconciling the fact that he was about to have sex with Juliet Higgins.

She broke him out of his reverie when she grabbed his pants and underwear near his knees and pulled them down to slide them off completely along with his shoes. She stood up completely before him and pushed her panties down until they fell on the floor.

His mouth watered at the sight of her, fully naked, and he would definitely devour her whole body right after they were done here. He was so busy ogling her that he missed the smirk adorning her face but when she turned around and straddled him backwards she got his full attention.

« What…, » he started.

« Just like on the horse, » she answered his unasked question as she settled, her back pressed against his torso.

When Magnum felt her sweet bottom nestled against his erection - without the barrier of their clothes this time - he had to admit she had an excellent idea and didn’t waste time before he trailed his hands all over her stomach up to her breasts, pinching both nipples at the same time.

She groaned loudly and seized his rock hard penis to align their bodies but before she welcomed him inside of her she rubbed his head along her drenched folds.

Magnum felt a pinch in his lower belly and it took all of his willpower to keep from thrusting forwards in her hand. 

« You're so wet, » he rasped in a breathy voice.

She turned her face towards his and pressed a kiss on his cheek as she kept driving his member back and forth, from her clit to her welcoming entrance. 

« Just for you, » she breathed against his skin and he was this close to beg her to take him inside of her and end his torture.

He groaned loudly and bit the soft skin of her shoulder. 

« Higgy, » he groaned and her name sounded like a curse.

She chuckled and finally angled their body so she could slide at an excruciatingly slow pace down onto his velvety cock. Both their groans echoed across the room and Thomas dropped his head back to the couch cushions, unable to keep his eyes open anymore.

He felt her as she tried to relax her muscles to accommodate his girth and he fought every one of his instincts urging him to thrust up into her delicious heat. She paused when he was buried all the way inside of her so Magnum slowed his breathing and enjoyed how amazing she felt around him.

She finally rose on her knees after a minute and the way her walls were gripping him tightly when their bodies glided against each other made him choke.

« God, Higgy! You’re so tight, you feel amazing, » he growled.

« I shouldn’t tell you this, but you’re so big, Magnum; stretching me all the way, » she panted breathlessly.

He felt a rush of contentment and warmth spread in his chest that had nothing to do with lust.

His hands roamed over her body as she set a slow rhythm of up and down movements and Magnum gripped her hips tightly because these moves would give him way more stimulation compared to her. He pushed her pelvis slowly forward and accompanied her body in back and forth motions. He grinned when she gasped and knew his cock had hit her sensitive spot on her front wall.

He released his hold on her and let her decide on what she preferred but when she leaned forward and braced herself on his knees to continue his previous rhythm, adding some gyrations of her hips, his blood boiled. Her pants grew louder and the pleasure she felt with this new angle made her arch her back. The new vision before him as he could see him go in and out of her while she undulated on his lap, his shaft covered in her wetness, dried his throat and he couldn’t hold off anymore.

He planted his heels firmly on the floor and added a little more force to her precise moves making her groan loudly and speed up the rhythm. 

Erotic sounds filled the room - their flesh slapping noisily, wet sounds with every move and their pants and moans growing louder - and a part of him didn’t want this moment to end. This other part of him though was desperate for release and it looked like she felt the same when she began rutting desperately against him.

He brought his hand around to her front and pressed two fingers to her sensitive bundle of nerves because he didn’t know how much longer he could hold off.

His touch spurred her on and with one, two, three more thrusts she came around him, chanting his name and a litany of curses over and over again. He gripped her hips and took over with forceful, forward thrusts when she stopped moving and when her fluttering walls squeezed him like a tight vice he let go of his control and came in powerful spurts inside her heat, groaning her name to the ceiling.

She slumped back against him as they both tried to regulate their breathing and Magnum relished in the way her sweaty skin felt against his. He wrapped his arms around her middle and buried his face in her neck, peppering the fragrant skin with tiny kisses. He could still feel her walls fluttering around him.

« Fuck, » she let out eventually.

He chuckled.

« Did you enjoy your ride? » He asked straight into her ear.

She laughed, sending tiny vibrations throughout his torso.

« You make a pretty decent horse, Magnum. »

He couldn’t contain his wide grin.

« Is it because of my big... » 

« Don’t even, » she warned but he could hear the mirth in her tone.

Her hand slipped through his dark locks and he let the soft graze of her fingernails against his scalp soothe him as he enjoyed the feel of their naked bodies against each other.

« That was…, » she started again, after letting a few minutes of silence settle between them, and had to pause to try and swallow her saliva but if she was like him, her mouth would be all dried out.

« Perfect? » He supplied, trying to help her find an adjective to describe what had just transpired between them.

She turned her head so they could see each other.

« Pretty much, » she agreed and cupped the back of his head to bring him to her for a sweet kiss.

As their tongues slowly mingled, his hands resumed mapping her lithe body and after a few seconds she moaned into his mouth. He broke apart from her but stayed close so he could whisper against her lips.

« Don’t think I forgot about my promise to devour you when we were done here. »

Her eyes widened and her lips stretched in a wide grin.

« Oh, you meant right now? »

« I’m not even close to being done with you, Juliet Higgins, » he promised and his heart beat wildly in his chest when he understood he didn’t mean it in just a sexual way.


	3. 2x12 – Desperate Measures

#  2x12 – Desperate Measures

**Context: first time**

Higgins was almost giddy as she entered the guesthouse after they had helped solve the 5-0 case. She didn’t realize how much she had missed belonging to a team and having cool gadgets to use during a case.

She also took great pleasure in taunting Magnum about Steve McGarett as she looked in the kitchen cupboards for something to eat with their beers. She didn’t do it out of meanness but she found insecure Magnum quite … refreshing; a real change from the cocky Magnum who often made an appearance in the presence of another male figure. He was quite sensitive about competing with other men despite what he had said.

To her, the whole idea was nonsense because Thomas Magnum was a hero and the best man she had ever known. The thought of any other man trying to compete with him was preposterous; they weren’t even playing in the same league.

She was lost in her diatribe and therefore didn’t notice the lack of response from her partner, and it wasn’t until she was facing his sprawled form lying on the couch that she saw that he had fallen asleep.

She sighed as she observed him, his features all relaxed after the hectic day and a half they had and she couldn’t help but smile at the sight of his purple shirt. When she had offered him that first Hawaian shirt more than a year ago she thought it would be a cute joke and hadn’t anticipated how much he would come to love those shirts. The one he was wearing right now was also a gift from her - for his last birthday - and she had to admit it pleased her immensely whenever he wore the shirts she bought him.

She took a sip of her drink as she thought back to her conversation with Tani.

How hypocritical of her to give the younger woman advice about workplace romances when she wasn’t even capable of following her own recommendations?

She already knew someone who understood her job perfectly and made her happy, and while she told the younger woman she wouldn’t hesitate to have that kind of work-related relationship again, here she was, hesitating.

She kept hiding behind the fact that she was too scared of getting hurt again after Richard’s death, but if she was willing to live it all a second time with him - knowing how much pain she went through - just to feel the good moments, what was keeping her from admitting her feelings to Magnum?

She put her beer and snacks down on the coffee table and went to grab a blanket to cover her partner but paused just before laying it on him. She was also pretty tired and his body looked so inviting and much more appealing than her cold bed.

Without taking time to second guess herself, she toed off her shoes and dropped the blanket back to its place before she slowly lowered herself until she was lying on top of him on his side, her back against the cushions of the couch. She placed her palm above his heart and let the steady beating soothe her until she relaxed against his hard body. 

She buried her nose in the collar of his shirt and smiled at the familiarity of his scent - sea salt, spices and sweat - and let his body heat seep through her tired bones. 

She was about to join him in slumber when she felt him stir beneath her.

“Higgy?” He croaked out, surprised to find her sprawled on top of him.

She lifted her head from his chest and heard his breath hitch when their eyes met - so close - before she noticed his gaze drop to her mouth. She had wanted to kiss him for so long, and knew that if they tried to talk things through there was a high possibility that either one of them would say something wrong and kill the intimate mood that had settled between them.

Instead, she closed the distance between them slowly, giving him ample time to react if he didn’t want them to take that step forward, and sealed her lips to his. His arms wrapped around her body as she slid fully on top of him, aligning their bodies together.

They kissed leisurely, their lips moving slowly against the other’s and Juliet had never felt more comfortable, more at ease, as her senses were awakened after such a long time since her last moment of intimacy with a man. She knew Magnum would be a good kisser but the reality surpassed her fantasies as she cupped his cheek to deepen their kiss and swiped her tongue against his full lower lip to ask for entrance, which he gladly granted her.

His hands traveled across her covered back, kneading her flesh gently and she couldn’t hold back her moan in his mouth as she spread her legs until they were placed on each side of his thighs, effectively straddling him.

When she first lay down with him, she merely wanted to be close to him and sleep against him, but now that they had started this she didn’t know if she would be able to stop; not that she wanted to anyway.

He groaned when their centers came in contact and he broke away from her mouth. He panted, trying to calm his breathing and Juliet feared the words that would come out of his deliciously kissed lips.

“Higgy, not that I’m complaining here, but are you sure about this?” 

She stroked his cheekbone gently with her thumb and she felt a rush of affection towards him. She often accused him of being irresponsible but as she got to know him better she knew he was only careless about material things - especially the Ferrari - because they didn’t mean as much to him as people or human interactions. His concern about her regretting anything between them made her even more sure of herself.

“Magnum, as much as I enjoyed teasing you about McGarrett and him being the perfect guy on paper, at the end of the day he’s not the one making my heart skip a beat; you are.”

His lips stretched in a wide, toothy smile as if someone had broken the greatest news to him.

“I am?”

She knew they had a lot of work to do in communicating with each other but maybe she could start now.

“I know I’m not the best at expressing my feelings, but I’ll try to make an effort because I want you to know that I want you - in every way.”

“I want you too, Higgy, as much more than my professional partner.”

Seeing how easy it was, she felt foolish that it had taken them so long to act on their feelings.

“Now that it’s settled, can we go back to what we were doing? Or are you too tired to keep up?” She teased him.

She was startled slightly when he sat up, forcing her to do the same, but didn’t waste any time before wrapping her legs around his waist.

“I’ll show you how tired I am,” he boasted as he reached for the bottom of her black tank top and slowly pulled it up her torso until he could slip it off of her.

Once she was divested of her garment she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her with a hand behind his head for another one of his toe-curling kisses. When their tongues mingled, she tried to push herself closer to his body with her heels on his lower back, making him groan when she ground herself against his crotch.

She could feel frustration build inside of her every time the naked skin of her stomach rubbed against the fabric of his shirt; he needed to be out of his clothes, stat!

She took advantage of the fact that his lips had traveled to her neck, nipping the sensitive skin behind her ear, to start unbuttoning his shirt. Her breathing quickened when he sucked on her pulse point, and she knew she would most likely have a hickey the next day, but she was beyond caring. What he was doing to her felt amazing and she never wanted him to stop.

She finally succeeded in opening his shirt, so she ran her palms up his flat stomach and hard chest until her fingers reached his muscular shoulders to push the fabric off of them. She pulled him away from her neck to meet his eyes again and what she saw there sent a fresh wave of arousal down to her center - his pupils were so dark and his gaze was so heated she thought he would devour her instantly, not that she would mind.

« Will you take me to your bed, Thomas? » She asked in a husky voice she didn’t even recognize.

She saw his Adam’s apple bobble when he swallowed his saliva.

« I would love nothing more, » he answered while tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

He pecked her lips softly, and she was tempted to just stay where they were and lose herself in his bottomless dark eyes; his gaze was so profound she could drown herself in it. He had other ideas though, standing up with her still wrapped around him, and pushed her lower body more firmly against his. She moaned before burying her face into his neck, placing open-mouthed kisses on his soft, fragrant skin. 

At the bottom of the stairs, he paused to unhook her bra and remove the piece of clothing from her body before he dropped it to the floor, and as soon as her hardened nipples grazed the soft skin of his pecs, she shivered.

While he carried her upstairs, she turned her head so her mouth was right next to his ear and whispered:

“I'm so wet already at the thought of you inside of me.”

She could feel his breathing speed up, and while it could be from the exertion of carrying her up the stairs, she knew she was also responsible for his state.

He groaned.

“Evil woman,” he growled against her cheek which made Juliet delight in how much power she had over him.

She definitely could get used to that, amongst other things like the feeling of his hard body - his entire body - against hers. 

He had finally reached the landing, so now that it was safer she attached her lips to his, the need to kiss him was greater than anything else. He blindly walked towards his bedroom and thrust his tongue in her mouth, giving her a reminder of his delicious taste.

As soon as they arrived at the foot of his bed, he put one knee on his mattress and slowly lowered them down until they were both lying on the incredibly soft sheets, his body covering hers.

She ran her hands all over his shoulders and back, appreciating how firm his muscles were underneath his smooth, warm skin as she spread her legs, inviting him to press his hardening member against her center.

They both groaned when their most sensitive parts rubbed against each other and Higgins was overwhelmed with the knowledge that he was full of need for her. Never, in her wildest dreams had she imagined being desired by this man, and he was the one doubting himself; something was definitely wrong here.

He kissed her as if he had something to prove - thoroughly and diligently - not that Juliet was complaining but he needed to know that she wouldn’t grade his performance.

She broke away from him and cupped his cheek, waiting for his gaze to meet hers.

“I wouldn’t want to be with anyone else but you, Magnum.”

“Ditto,” he told her as he turned his head to plant a kiss in her palm. Thomas was showering her with so much tenderness, and it melted her heart. 

“I can’t believe I’m the one saying this, but maybe we should just enjoy ourselves and not overthink things?”

His features relaxed slightly and she felt his weight settle on her more firmly as if he had been waiting for her approval to loosen up.

“Now, could you make love to me please?”

His grin widened and the sight of his white teeth and dimples filled her with warmth.

She kissed him slowly, opening her mouth just a smidge to taste his moist lips before releasing them, she was mesmerized by the light sheen of saliva making his tantalizing lips shine.

“I have something else in mind before we get to that part, actually,” he told her and it got her curious.

“Really? What is it?” She asked him with her own smile.

“You’ll see,” he answered her mysteriously, “But I guarantee that you will like it.”

“I have no doubt I will.”

How could she not enjoy what he had planned for her when being embraced, half-naked, with his arms around her and her arms around him, already had her heart beating wildly?

His lips travelled across her cheek until they reached the soft column of her neck and nibbled on her diaphanous skin down to her shoulder before following the nooks and grooves of her collarbones, intent on mapping her whole upper body.

She closed her eyes as she arched her back repeatedly each time the contact of his mouth against her skin sent tingles down her body. She gripped his hair tightly in an attempt to push herself into him even further. 

Oh, she wanted him so much!

When he flicked the tip of his tongue across her nipple she moaned towards the ceiling, wondering how she would let him keep this slow pace when she wanted nothing more than to have him inside of her. She was getting antsy with all her desire for him rushing through her as wetness drenched her panties.

“Please, Magnum,” she panted as she drove her hips into his lower belly, trying to apply pressure against her tingling folds.

He moaned around her pebbled nipple and pushed his pelvis into her to give her what she was after, which made Juliet want to be rid of all of their clothes so they could do the same in the nude. She kept on undulating her hips against his, as much as she could with his weight pinning her down to the mattress, loving the friction that was focused on her engorged clit as she voiced her appreciation loudly.

She must have driven him mad with her moves because the next thing she knew, he was moving down her body swiftly and unbuttoning her black pants before he pulled on the fabric roughly until the garment was off of her.

He grazed his hands over her ankles and calves on his way up, pushing her knees wider apart before he settled on his stomach between her legs.

Juliet tried to swallow the whimper of anticipation threatening to escape from her lips, but when his fingers caressed the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, she couldn’t hold off any longer. Luckily for her, she didn’t have to wait much longer as he pressed the flat of his tongue against the silky fabric of her panties and ran it back and forth a few times along the wet patch of the crotch.

She groaned and squeezed his shoulder with one hand while the other was tangled in his soft hair, both loving and hating the teasing through her underwear. She closed her fist around his hair, gripping his locks tightly which caused him to moan against her covered folds.

The vibrations against her clit were driving her crazy, and she was now desperate for release.

“Fuck, Magnum, make me come,” she directed none too gently.

“What’s the secret word?” He asked in a gravelly voice as he nipped the skin of her inner thigh, making her jump slightly in the process.

She groaned in frustration, but she wanted him to resume his ministrations too much for her to listen to her pride.

“Please, Magnum!”

He pushed the crotch of her panties aside and finally attached his lips to her clit, kissing it, suckling on it, and biting it gently while Higgins released some guttural sound that surprised her. She slumped down on the mattress and enjoyed the way he toyed with her folds with his talented mouth, tongue, and teeth.

She embraced the increasing sensations building in her nether regions, spreading throughout her whole body as he kept on applying pressure where she needed it the most. Her pleasing moans spurred him on and he soon ate her out more vigorously, wrapping his arms around her legs and lifting her hips slightly from the bed.

She clamped her knees around his head as she reached her peak, screaming his name as she was flooded with pleasure, wave after wave of it while he kept on sucking on her sensitive clit.

He lowered her gently to the mattress when she was done riding her orgasm and pressed a soft kiss next to her hip bone.

Higgins tried to catch her breath after that long awaited climax, and smiled when she saw him get up from the bed to rid himself of his shorts and underwear. When he straightened up again and she could finally see his whole naked body, butterflies swarmed in her belly as a fresh wave of desire for him got hold of her yet again.

He was the most gorgeous specimen of a man she had ever seen. 

All those taut muscles covered by that dark expanse of smooth, caramel skin made her want to lick his body all over and that wasn’t even counting his proudly erect manhood. Her lips stretched up on their own accord at this magnificent sight.

“Like what you see?” He asked her in the sexiest voice.

“Oh, yes. So hurry up and join me please.”

He dropped to his knees on the mattress and she was ready to welcome him back in her arms when he surprised her by grabbing the sides of her panties and slowly peeled them from her legs.

When she was as naked as he was, he unhurriedly climbed back onto the bed next to her before he turned towards his bedside table to reach into its drawer.

She rolled on her side to stop him and when he looked at her questionally she assuaged his doubts.

“I have the contraception part covered, and I don’t want anything between us.”

He faced her again before he wrapped his arms around her, his lips finding hers as their bodies immediately fit against one another. He rolled them until she was on her back again, with him on top of her, before he grabbed his erection to find her entrance. He caught her eyes to make sure she was ready for him, and when he was reassured, he pushed slowly into her wet heat.

She choked slightly at how much he was stretching her sensitive walls as he drove deeper into her until he was fully sheathed in her body. She took a deep breath to relax her muscles and basked in his wonderful scent surrounding her, invading her senses. He twirled a stray curl around his finger and pressed a soft kiss on her cheek while he paused to let her get accustomed to him, which she was grateful for.

After a minute she thrusted her hips against his to let him know she was ready for more which made him groan.

“How flexible are you, Higgy?” He asked her hotly in her ear.

Her response was a mix between a chuckle and a loud gasp when he placed one of his hands underneath her thigh and pushed it up until her knee was locked over his shoulder, granting him more room to sink even deeper in her body.

Her strangled moan filled the room as the last of her brain power shut down completely when he started moving in and out of her; she was reduced to only the sensations she was feeling and what he was arousing from her willing body.

He turned his head and nipped her calf gently, biting her skin from her knee down to her ankle while his hips circled leisurely, hitting her most responsive spots repeatedly. Goosebumps appeared all over her body as she felt beads of sweat roll down her collarbone.

“God, you’re so sexy,” he breathed against her leg.

She gripped his hair tightly as she arched her neck and clamped the leg that was around his waist in an attempt to anchor herself to reality and not lose herself in her pleasure too soon. For the first time in her life, she was trying to delay her orgasm just to savor this moment with Magnum as long as possible.

He smiled as he understood what she was doing and drove his hips harder and faster into her, making her scream in delight.

“More, Magnum!”

At her request he leaned into her more firmly, stretching her leg to its limit, and locked his gaze with her before he slid his pelvis in downwards thrusts which caused his member to rub against her tender clit.

After a few minutes, she couldn’t hold on anymore and finally welcomed her second orgasm, her walls fluttering strongly around his twitching penis that kept on stroking all of her most sensitive spots. They both shouted each other’s names at the same time and what she saw in his eyes at that moment would stay in her memory forever.

When they slumped down onto the mattress, Magnum slowly lowered her leg before he pressed his forehead against hers and sandwiched her lips between his softly.

« So, is McGarrett still better than me? » He asked breathlessly once they broke apart, still joined intimately.

« I don’t know, I would have to sleep with him to make the comparison, » she answered lightly, but as soon as her words were out, she understood her attempt at a joke had fallen flat when she noticed how worried he looked.

She slid a finger under his chin to bring his eyes to hers.

« Look, Thomas, without all his teammates and gadgets, McGarrett is not even half the man you are, and I’m proud to call you my partner. »

He smiled, and Juliet was relieved she had managed to fix her blunder. The last thing she wanted was to hurt Magnum and after what had transpired between them; she hoped he would be more confident about himself.

« I think after tonight you might call me something else, » he told her.

« You mean Lover boy? »

He laughed and the sight of his bright eyes and wide smile filled her with warmth as her heart swelled with affection for this wonderful man. She cupped his cheek and placed a light peck against his lips.

« I had something like Boyfriend in mind, » he answered her earnestly.

Her heartbeat sped up suddenly, and the thought of him wanting something more than just sex with her lifted a weight she didn’t know was there between them.

« I think that can be arranged. »

She pulled him to her for another kiss, and while they were both exhausted after those 36 hours of investigation, she knew they had something far more important awaiting them than sleep.


End file.
